


lie down beneath this bowl of stars

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's timing sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lie down beneath this bowl of stars

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't _plan_ to crib the greatest line in _Dawson's Creek_ history, it just kind of _happened_. Alec would totally rent Max a wall. Title from Counting Crows.

The fireworks are over, though the party is still going loud and strong down on the ground floor. When Max lies back against the roof, the tar rough through the thin material of her tank top, she can feel the bass vibrating through her. The sky is clear for once, stars visible in the darkness, and a crescent moon hanging high above.

She hears Alec before she sees him, knows he's doing it on purpose, not trying to sneak up or be stealthy but letting her know he's coming instead. She sits up, eyebrow raised in question, as he sits down beside her.

"You did it," he says, half-smile curving his lips.

" _We_ did it," she answers, leaning in to bump his shoulder with hers. He bumps her back gently, and his full smile finally makes an appearance, blinding in its brightness and warmth. Lines radiate around his mouth and eyes, lines that hadn't been there two years ago, when they'd first decided to make a stand. They're all a little older and wiser these days. She'd like to think they're from laughing, but she knows better.

"Yeah, I guess we did." He takes her hand, twines their fingers together, and she shivers, though his palm is warm against hers. "So this is it."

"Yeah."

They sit in silence for a few seconds, not so much uncomfortable as weird, because even now, Alec is still a talker, and she doesn't know what to do with this silent version of him sitting next to her, _holding_ her _hand_.

"So, what are you gonna do?" she asks, finally. She tips her head back to look up at the stars instead of at Alec's too familiar profile. "New York? New Orleans? LA?"

"Yeah," he says, with a soft laugh. "Gonna shake the dust of this town off my feet and see the world."

They'd talked about it a lot over the past two years, during long night shifts on duty, over cups of bad coffee or cheap beer, on this very roof sometimes. Soon she'll be able to go to the Space Needle again to do her thinking, and Joshua will go to gallery openings in San Francisco, and Alec can go wherever he damn well pleases.

She swallows hard against the ache in her chest at that last thought. She's happy--her people are free to do what they will, thanks to a new government and the untimely demise of the Familiars after their prophesied apocalypse failed (thanks to Max and the transgenics)--but she hates the thought of everyone scattering. She hates the thought of being alone again after finally finding her family and having them close by. She really hates the thought of Alec leaving, in particular.

"Sounds awesome," she says. She even sounds like she means it.

"You could come with," he offers, glancing at her and then away again, too quick for her to read his expression, see if he's joking.

"Nah," she says, smiling wistfully. "This is home." She can feel him withdraw, even before his grip on her hand loosens.

"Of course." He shrugs. "You know, one of the perks of going away is coming home again."

"You're always welcome to crash on our couch," she says, forcing out a laugh. "Though if OC's got company, you'll have to behave."

"Thanks, Max. I mean that sincerely." He puts a hand over his heart and grins at her. "I'll take those fantasies with me when I go."

"Pig." She smacks his shoulder lightly, relaxing at little at the return of their familiar byplay.

He lies back, tips his chin up to look up at the stars. "Nice night," he says.

"Yeah."

Alec tugs at her elbow and Max lets herself be pulled down beside him. "Kind of night that makes a man think," he says, and there's mischief in his voice, a tone she's all too familiar with, since it usually leads to trouble she has to pull his ass out of.

"Don't think too hard," she says, looking over at him. "Don't want you to strain yourself." Even to her own ears, she sounds weird, off.

He huffs and turns to face her. But instead of a snarky comeback, he leans in and kisses her, soft and warm, brief touch of his tongue to her lower lip, and then into her mouth when she gasps. He tastes like single malt scotch and heat. His hand comes up to cup her cheek, gentle, like he thinks she might push him away. Like she might break. She doesn't feel breakable, though; she feels invincible, like every inch of her body has suddenly come alive.

"What, what was that?" she asks when he pulls back. He sits up and she does the same, wanting to be on the same level for this conversation.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time." He gives her that rueful half-smile again, but his eyes are dark and intent.

"Oh?" It comes out a breathless whisper.

"Yeah. Seemed like as good a time as any."

"Right before you leave?" She can't help how sharp she sounds; she can't believe he's pulling this shit _now_. It's not like she's never thought about it--despite what she's always insisted to Cindy, she's got _eyes_ , and he _is_ very pretty. But there was Logan, and then when there wasn't, Alec always seemed to have some relationship drama going on. Plus, they were working together, and she knows how messy that can be, especially when they were essentially trapped inside Terminal City. It was a bad idea all around. And now he's leaving. She's not doing the long distance thing again. She smacks his shoulder again. "Your timing sucks."

"Think of it as a goodbye kiss, if you like." He shrugs and lets the silence stretch between them.

Max doesn't know how to break it, and Alec doesn't seem to want to.

"I don't have to go," he finally says when things get uncomfortable. He gets up, starts pacing along the edge of the roof. He doesn't look at her, stares off into the night, the lights of Seattle like reflections of the stars above. "I wouldn't, if I had a reason to stay."

"What?" Max scrambles to her feet, trying to understand everything he's not saying. She's always been lousy at this feelings crap.

He turns to face her again, catches her gaze and holds it. "Ask me to stay, Max." It's more a plea than a command, and the need in his voice sends a hot shiver down Max's spine.

She swallows hard, trying to find her voice, but she can't seem to get the words out. Her mouth is dry in shock, or possibly fear, and she has to lick her lips.

"Okay," he says, shoulders slumping at her silence. He starts walking towards the door to head back inside. "I'll see you around, Max."

His hand is on the doorknob when Max is finally able to speak. "Stay," she says, her voice hoarse and low. She knows he hears her, though, by the way he stops and straightens. She clears her throat, and her voice is stronger this time. "Stay with me, Alec."

He's at her side in a flash, pulling her against him and tipping her face up into another kiss, this one harder and hungrier than the first one, a promise of heat and need and challenge in the curl of his tongue over hers. She wraps her arms around him and presses her body to his, wanting to keep him close, wanting the kiss to last forever.

"What was that?" she asks when she's able to speak again.

He laughs, his breath warm against her cheek and his arms tightening around her. "That was hello."

end

~*~


End file.
